Me And My Memory
by Reaching4thatplace
Summary: Nalu fic as requested:) Lucy's memories are stolen from her and are used against the guild in an attempt to destroy it. But with no recollection of her life at the guild will Lucy even choose to fight for it? Or will she be persuaded to join The Darkness? Her friends must work together to find a way to save Lucy and her memories before they're both lost forever. Nalu Nalu Nalu ;)


**Lucy**

I flipped my head over and wrapped my damp hair in a towel before leaving the bathroom to pick out an outfit for the day. Today Team Natsu was finally taking on another job, after weeks of lying around doing nothing. We'd taken a little break after the Grand Magic Games, I mean it had really knocked the wind out of us. But we were finally ready to get back out there and kick some missions in the butt. I was rummaging through my underwear drawer when I suddenly heard a voice beside me.

"Hey, Lucy. You've studied witches right?" I turned my head to find Natsu doing sit ups on my apartment floor.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed, pulling the towel from my hair and chucking it over his face.

"Ooph." He grunted as the towel knocked him on to his back.

"Don't look!" I yelled as I rushed to get dressed. I could feel myself turning bright red, I really hoped he hadn't seen anything.

"Relax, it's not like I haven't seen it all before." He smirked as he removed the towel from his face and sat up.

"What?" I gasped with embarrassment.

"I'm just teasing ya', Lucy." Natsu grinned.

"Hmph." I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. But, honestly, I was used to it by now. Natsu popped up in my apartment so much, it kinda felt like we lived there together. It just wouldn't be the same if I didn't throw something at him though.

"So, back to what I asked you before." Natsu said, jumping to his feet.

"Witches?" I asked, ringing out my hair in my hands.

"Yep. You've studied them, right?" He asked.

"Sure, a witch is a magic user who has decided to use her powers for evil. See, Erza and I, we're considered wizards because we use our magic for good. But should we choose to hand our wills over to The Darkness, we would then be classed as witches." I explained.

"Hand your wills over to the darkness? What the heck does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"The Darkness is an all powerful being that oversees all other witches. If a wizard chooses to become a witch they must make a deal with The Darkness, handing their will over to her as a confirmation of their loyalty." I said.

"So, This Darkness chick is sort of like a guild master." Natsu said.

"Yeah, sort of." I nodded. "Why are you asking me all this, anyway?"

"Because, I got us a new job." Natsu grinned.

"To do with witches?" I asked nervously.

"Yep. Some witch has been terrorising Balsam Village, looking for wizards." Natsu said.

"I don't know. Witches creep me out." I said and my whole body shuddered.

"Come on, Lucy. We're the number one team in the number one guild, nothing can stop us." Natsu winked. He was right. We had just won the Grand Magic Games, there was no way I was turning down a job just because it creeps me out. No, sir. Lucy Heartfelia, it's time for you to brave up.

"You're right. Lets do it." I said and the two of us headed to the station to meet Erza, Gray and Happy.

"Where's Wendy?" I asked as we hopped on to the train.

"Her and Juvia have taken a job together." Erza said as the four us took our seats- Happy sort of just hovered in the air around us.

"Really? Have those two ever worked together before?" I asked.

"No, but I think they'd make a pretty good team." Gray said.

"I agree." Erza nodded.

The train pulled away from the station and we began the long journey to Balsam Village. Natsu instantly began gag and wheeze, clasping his hand over his mouth to keep the vomit down.

"Uh, does anyone want to switch seats?" I asked as I stared at Natsu who looked like he would throw up over me any second.

"No, you're alright." Gray grinned. But before I could even argue, Natsu collapsed with his head in my lap.

"Hey." I said, staring down at him.

"Leave him be, Lucy." Erza said. I sighed.

"Okay, fine." I rested my hand on his back and prepared myself to have very numb legs by the end of the journey.

"So, what's the plan of action when we get there?" Gray asked. We both turned to Erza, hoping she had all the strategical stuff worked out.

"We know this witch is after wizards. So, I say we give her one." Erza said with an evil grin.

"What?" I breathed.

"One of us will be used as bait to lure out the witch, whilst the rest of us hide in the shadows ready to attack." Erza said.

"All those in favour of not being the bait say 'aye'" Gray said.

"Aye!" Erza and I yelled together.

"Aye." Gray said. "Natsu?"

But Natsu was out cold.

"Great. Looks like Natsu's the bait." Gray grinned. I breathed a sigh of relief, although I did feel slightly sorry for Natsu.

The train finally pulled in to the station and I began shaking Natsu awake. He shook his head and sat himself up, leaving a puddle of dribble in my lap.

"Oh my god. Natsu!" I cried as I wiped the saliva away with the corner of Natsu's vest.

"Sorry, Lucy." Natsu laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"You're disgusting." I said as I shuffled past him and exited the train. It was beginning to get dark and there was an obvious chill in the air. Balsam Village was a flashy place that was usually full of life. It was one of the most popular tourist attractions around, with all it's fancy spas and oriental architecture. But it was eerily quiet.

"Something's definitely not right." Erza said as we wondered the brightly lit streets.

"Yeah, where is everybody?" Gray asked.

"They must be hiding." I said quietly, hugging Happy to my chest.

"You're squishing me." Happy cried, but I ignored him and continued to hold him tight. We reached the center of the village and found ourselves stood outside the Super Express Restaurant.

"Okay, here will do." Erza nodded.

"Right." Gray and I said.

"Uh, here will do for what?" Natsu asked.

"Gray, Lucy and I are going to hide down these alleys." Erza said, pointing out where the three of us would be hiding.

"Okay." Natsu nodded. "And what will I be doing?"

"You'll be here using your magic to lure out the witch." Gray said with a smirk.

"Wait, that makes me bait!" Natsu cried.

"Yes it does. Now get to it." Erza demanded as she marched off to take her hiding place. Gray also marched away to find somewhere to hide.

"Good luck." I smiled before turning to take my position.

"Wait." Natsu said and grabbed my arm. "Stay with me!" He cried.

"What? Natsu, get off." I let go of Happy, who immediately flew away, and began slapping at Natsu's hand.

"We can be bait together, don't make me do this alone." Natsu begged.

"Natsu! Let me go. This isn't the plan." I argued, trying to pull my arm out of his hand. But, he was just too strong, I couldn't get away.

"Don't leave me!" He yelled and I could tell he was just joking around now. The corners of his mouth began to twitch in to a smile, but I was far from enjoying myself.

"That does it." I said. "Open gate of The Maiden!" I yelled, waving Virgo's key in the air with my free hand. And in a cloud of magic, Virgo appeared.

"Morning Princess." Virgo bowed her head.

"It's actually eight O'clock at night." I said. "Any way, I need you to get him off me." I said with a raised voice. Natsu's smile simply grew even bigger.

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo disappeared under the ground.

"Did you really have to call a spirit?" Natsu grinned.

"Did you really have to hold me hostage?" I asked.

"Relax, Lucy. It's just a witch. We can take her." Natsu said coolly. I was about to respond when Virgo appeared beneath Natsu's feet. She rose from the ground with such speed that Natsu ended up sat on her shoulders, breaking his grip on my arm.

"What would you like me to do with him, Princess?" Virgo asked as she carried Natsu on her shoulder's.

"Thanks, Virgo. Do what you want with him." I said as I turned to find my hiding place with Erza and Gray. But I was stopped dead in my tracks as a blood curdling laugh erupted through the streets. "Oh god." I breathed. The air got even colder and the night got even darker.

"My, my. How lucky am I?" A raspy woman's voice hung in the air. I was frozen with fear, unable to do anything but breath. "I've spent days in this town trying to find a wizard for the taking and here I have two." The voice sounded like it was all around us and yet there was no one to be seen.

"Stay close to me." Natsu was suddenly at my side, holding his arm out in front of me as protection. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Why don't you show yourself?" Natsu asked with a stern tone.

"Very well. Look up." The air filled with a dark mist as a womanly figure began to slowly float down from the building tops. Her hair was as black as the sky behind her and her skin was so pale she was almost transparent. Her eyes were shut and she almost looked peaceful as she came to a stop and hovered in front of us. Natsu took another step in front of me. His cool and casual attitude had slipped away and he was now on full alert, ready to attack when he needed to.

"So you're the witch that's been terrorising this place." Natsu said.

"Terrorising? Is that what they've accused me of?" She replied, her eyes still shut.

"Why do you want wizards?" I asked. The witch laughed.

"Silly girl. Why would I tell you that?" The witch rushed forwards and began circling Natsu and I. How was she able to circle us perfectly without opening her eyes?

"You can't fight us with your eyes shut." Natsu yelled, hurling a ball of fire her way. But she dodged it with ease. "What?" Natsu growled.

"Silly boy. You have no idea what you're up against." The witch laughed again.

"Oh yeah? Well, neither do you." Gray announced as he marched on to the scene. "Ice make Lance!" Gray yelled but again, his magic completely missed the witch.

"We will defeat you!" Erza yelled as she lunged towards the witch. Her sword struck the witch through the middle, causing her to spin in to the air.

"Silly, silly girl." The witch said angrily. She steadied herself and clasped her hands together. A ball of magic energy began to grow before her as she chanted to herself in a language I couldn't even begin to understand.

"Get back!" Erza yelled, but it was to late. The witch hurled the magic in our direction and an overwhelming sense of heat surged through my body, pinning me to the ground. I heard the yells of my team mates as they were flung through the air.

"What's happening?" I said, struggling to breath beneath the weight of the witches power. I opened my eyes and found the witch hovering above me, almost nose to nose. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I felt paralysed, like I was being swallowed by the ground.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu call, but he was obviously struggling to move too.

"A celestial wizard? How interesting. Now you would be fun." The witch said. She held her hand over my throat and we were suddenly rising from the ground. My body was completely limp, hanging in the air like her puppet. I'd never felt a magic like this before. It was frightening. I was nothing but a toy in her hands.

"Don't touch her!" Natsu yelled. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Silly boy. Be quiet!" The witch yelled before hurling another a ball of magic in Natsu's direction. I heard him yell as the magic erupted around him.

"Open gate of The Golden Bull." I choked. The witch laughed.

"Silly girl. Did you really think you'd be able to use your keys in this position? No, no, no." She said gleefully.

"What?" I gasped.

"Yes, you'll do nicely." The witch said, nodding to herself as she circled around me in the air. "Now, try not to scream okay? I really do hate it when wizards scream while I work."

"No, no, no. Please." I cried. But it was no use. The witch floated before me and once again began chanting to herself in another language. An almighty wind picked up around us as the witch began to chant louder and louder. A searing heat pulsed through my body and I began to scream. I couldn't help it.

"Lucy!" The other's called out to me but there was nothing they could do. The witch finished her chant and finally opened her eyes. A blood red light flooded from her pupils and blinded me completely. I couldn't see, couldn't move and could no longer scream. I was completely empty. All the magic energy in the air suddenly disappeared and I was falling rapidly. I span in the air and watched the ground inching closer. _This is it._ I thought. _This is where I die._

* * *

 **AN:**

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Me And My Memory. I really hope you enjoyed it! This is a Nalu story, as requested. So please follow this story as I am very excited about it :)


End file.
